


If Spring Will Come

by AnnaLikesToads



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Inspired by Music, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLikesToads/pseuds/AnnaLikesToads
Summary: It had been fifteen years since the king had been murdered and the newborn princess had disappeared. In those fifteen years, a pink-haired girl was raised by a group of rogues. Now she must lead them and the rebellion through the wastelands that were once the beautiful kingdom they all called home.Deception slithers like a snake in the grass and truth really is stranger than fiction.





	1. Prologue

I was there when it began. A boy then, I didn't understand. Why were soldiers coming from the ground? Why were they attacking us? Poor farmers? I was among the few who escaped to the capital... 

I was there when the capital was destroyed. I saw with my own eyes when a man beheaded the king and took the bloodstained crown and placed it upon his head. The servant who fleed took off with the newborn daughter of the king as the man dressed in black took the throne. 

I was there when the priestess angered the cruel one. When she told of the true royal who would return to claim the throne. She was killed and the Tower of Serenity was destroyed. From that moment on, the cruel one was both king and god, worship of any other was punished with death. 

I was there with the fleeing, the smart ones who left the capital before it was too late. Some fleed with their families, others with only themselves. Most were orphans, like myself. 

I was there when the rebellion began. When the first blood was drawn. I saw the sides everyone took. I stood many times on the field of battle, a weapon in my hand and my own desires running through my veins. 

I was there when a little girl came with ten or so rogues. Each offering their services as was their service to the princess. I saw how one little girl restored hope to them all. All around us were words of joy over her destiny. 

And I knew that I would not be there the day that Sakura became queen. I knew that I would not live to see spring return. I will, in the very face of the cruel one, say with the truest thunder of the gods,

 "Long live the Queen!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

_A little girl sat in a bush, hiding. She would giggle from time to time, as a boy was searching for her. He was growing more frantic as he searched. She giggled more as she was quite happy the bush was thick. Her pink hair was hidden by the layers of leaves. As the boy passed her, she jumped out of the bush and tackled him._

_"Haku-san" the girl exclaimed happily, clinging to the now surprised boy._

_"Saku-chan," Haku began, "You had me worried. Zabuza-san would not be happy with me if you got lost. Or hurt!"_

_The girl's cheeks puffed out at the nickname. Whenever they were in a new area she was called that. She quickly felt that something was off and clung to Haku. Haku noticed the sudden change. He pulled her close and managed to jump out of the way of the attack just in time._

_The impact of the fall made him lose hold of the girl. As Haku tried to get back up he felt a pressure on his stomach. One of the attackers had stepped on him. The man spoke up. Upon no response, the man turned his head to look at others._ _The four men stood in shock at the necklace the girl wore._

_Soon, however, everything began to fade..._

"Sakura-Hime."

Sakura awoke to gentle shaking. Peering up, she found herself face to face with the one person she could even consider close to family. Before she could even speak, he had already turned and left to give her privacy. Sakura quickly got up and changed into her new dress.

The dress was red with an inside lining of fur. This was like a gift from the gods as the inn barely held any heat against the winter chill. Sakura was struggling with the buttons on the back when someone walked in.

"Need help?"

Sakura nodded. The woman quickly fixed the buttons. When Sakura turned around the woman gave her a quick hug. The two females were rather close, dropping formalities when speaking to each other.

"Sakura," the woman began as she pulled out a small, plain box. "Happy birthday! We got you something."

"Konan, what do you mean 'we'?" Sakura asked.

Konan smiled slightly before it faded. "Your guardian, Zabuza, paid for it, Hidan picked the materials and Pein designed it. All I did was bring it."

Konan handed the small box over to Sakura. Sakura looked in shock at the hair comb inside. It was without a doubt beautiful, but clearly expensive. She could not believe that Zabuza would pay for it.

"Is it?" Sakura could only trip over her words. "Is it real?"

"Yes."

"I know that the silver and ruby are sacred to Hidan's god and that he probably blessed it. However, I don't understand the emerald and rose gold."

"Emerald and rose gold were chosen by the Goddess of Creation to represent the royal family. She blesses the ones who have something made of both to do great things. You already have this blessing from your necklace but as the true heiress, you should have some sort of crown. Even if it's a bar of gold holding a red cloud."

Sakura frowned. Everyone seemed to know more about her heritage and birthright than she did. Rather than discouraging her, Sakura was determined. She sat down in silence and grabbed her hairbrush. After brushing her hair, Konan helped her put it in a braided bun adding the comb to its base.

"Well then your highness, should we be off to the meeting? You don't want another lecture on making people wait after all."

"Of course not," Sakura giggled.

:*:

They stood there, on the bloodstained carpet. The once beloved throne room was now a place of despair. The craftswoman that was brought in shook in fear. Yet she held her head high. She had refused to answer any questions, knowing that this was certain death.

As the woman was taken away, the king wearing the bloodstained crown spoke, "Any information from our spies abroad?"

"Just an interesting tidbit," his servant replied. "Two days ago, a large party of rouges checked in at the Delkin Inn. The party consists of two different rouge groups. The smaller one is the important one as it consists of the spy that infiltrated us last month and a mysterious young lady."

"A girl? What is important about her?"

"Three things. Everyone within the party is intent on protecting her, to the point where it's noticeable. They refer to her as princess often and she wears the Eye of Yuuko."

The king walked out of the room, leaving his servant. He walked to the quarters of one of his assassins.

"Find the girl wearing the Eye of Yuuko. Bring her back alive. Kill anyone who interferes."

The assassin left immediately, needing no further instructions.

:*:

Sakura, despite her best efforts, still made it to the meeting late. Her personal guard during these meetings, Sasori, was quick to jump into a long lecture about timeliness. Zabuza, who has been a parent figure in the young princess's life, did not stop him. This caused Sakura to hang her head in shame. After the scolding, she promptly went to her seat.

As per usual, the meeting dragged on. It was filled with the usual matters of information on the cruel king, divvying up money based on ones work and assigning tasks based on the needs of the rebellion. It wasn't until the end that things got interesting for Sakura. 

"I'll be honest," Zabuza stated, "I was not prepared when a nursemaid, a servant of the royal house, approached me and shoved a bundle in my arms. I was not prepared for the princess inside that bundle. I am prepared to admit that you, Sakura, have grown up quite a bit from the infant of only a few hours. Now that you are fifteen, you have the right to do as you will. I won't hold you back."

Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. Having always seen him like a father to her, this was a big deal. Sakura only wanted one thing, something that she'd been denied no matter how much she asked.

"I-" 

Sakura was cut off by a scream in the hall. Everybody around her took defensive positions. Within seconds the doors bust open and soldiers stormed the room. 

"Get her out of here!"

It was unclear who had yelled that but within moments Sakura found her self in somebody's arms and out a window. Two people followed after yet in her panicked state she couldn't register who they were. What she did register was the smell of sawdust and leather, the pain in her arm and the red hair of the one holding her. For the first time in eight years, she yelled out one word...

"DAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Haku and Zabuza are Sakura's "family". Akatsuki are here too. It's an AU, It'll work out.
> 
> Anyone got an idea of who the main antagonist is? Well, he'll be revealed next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for reading this. This was inspired by the song Emerald Princess by Two Steps From Hell. I'll be posting two other books here as well, so watch out for those.


End file.
